


Happy birthday, Takahiro

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (that's literally it. Just pure tooth rotting fluff), Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was nice about dating Iwaizumi Hajime, Takahiro thinks, is that most of the time, he will do things very logically. Sometimes, though, his logic isn't very logical. Not that Takahiro is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Takahiro

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm very late for Makki's birthday but hey, at least I wrote something!  
> Keeping my headcanon that he's got two moms because I've grown very attached to Mama and Mom and I'll fight for them okay)

                Takahiro woke up to the annoying vibration of his phone. He groaned and felt around next to his pillow to find his phone. He found it and blinded himself with the brightness of his screen. He squinted and read the notification. It was Hajime calling, _at one in the morning._ He slides his thumb over the screen to answer.

“Rmh?” He was as clear as someone who literally just woke up, but he knew Hajime probably understood. Hey, he was the one calling at ass o’clock, Takahiro wouldn’t make any effort if not needed.

“Can you open your window?”

“Wha?”

“Your window. Open it.”

“The fuck Hajime.”

“Just open your goddamn window, Hanamaki!”

                Takahiro grumbled some more and sat up. He stretched, taking his time in doing so and yawned. Hajime told him to hurry up but all he got in answer was sleepy whine. Takahiro finally got up and walked to his window. He opened it with one hand, the other holding his phone.

“There, now wha-aaaah? Hajime, what the fuck.”

                He looked down to see him starting to climb the very conveniently shaped wall. Takahiro took a moment to admire his strength because damn, if he had himself tried to climb this to no avail before.

                He let the boy enter his room, still a bit dizzy from sleep and also very curious as to what would bring the other here at this hour.

“You know you could have asked to come over. My moms love you, they’d have accepted. The best would probably have been that you came over for dinner but it wasn’t in your plans, it seems?”

“Shut the hell up, I couldn’t… I wasn’t… Uhh…”

                Takahiro raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t every day (night) that he was given the possibility to see Hajime embarrassed about something. He wondered what could make him so shy all of sudden.

“Hmm?”

“It wasn’t ready and you’d have guessed if I had done it earlier.”

“Guessed what?”

               He only noticed now the bag Hajime was carrying. Hajime opened it and took out a box. He handed it to Takahiro.

“ _This_ wasn’t ready. Happy birthday, Takahiro.” Hajime’s cheeks were slightly pink even if he was looking at him right in the eyes. Takahiro blinked and looked down at the box. He opened it. Many creampuffs were stored, some looking better than the others, but all looked pretty delicious. The smell of the cream filled his nose rather quickly. The box was warm, so they had probably gotten out of the oven not long ago.

“You made them yourself?”

“… Yes. I’m sorry if they… look weird. I wasn’t sure how to fill them.”

“They look pretty good to me, thanks.” Takahiro smiled. He took the one on top and turned it around to look at how it was made. He wasn’t lying when he said they looked good, even though some of them looked a bit weirdly shaped.

                He brought the creampuff to his mouth and took a bite. And let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

“What the heck.”

“HOW DID YOU EVEN BAKE SOMETHING THAT GOOD, OIKAWA KEEPS TELLING US YOU CAN’T COOK FOR SHIT?!” Takahiro shouted, forgetting the early hour of the night it currently was.

“SSHHHHHH, you’re gonna wake up your moms oh my god.” Hajime whispered loudly. “Also, I can’t _cook_ for shit, that much I’ll admit, but I _bake_ all the time with my mother. Though it was my first time attempting creampuffs.”

“What are you, the perfect husband? Oh my god. They’re so fucking delicious??? If all the others are like this one, damn, marry me please.”

“You just need creampuffs to agree to marriage?” Hajime snorted. Then his grin shifted for a shyer smile and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m glad if you like them, though.”

“God, they’re the best creampuffs I’ve ever eaten, of course I like them. Thanks, really.” He closed the box again and pulled Hajime into a hug. He felt him rest his head on his shoulder and sigh against his neck.

“Happy birthday” Hajime whispered again.

“It sure as hell gonna be a happy one, thanks.” Takahiro smiled. “Now how about we go to bed, though? We can eat them later, enjoy the day and celebrate tonight.” He offered with a smirk and wiggling his eyebrows. Hajime huffed and lightly hit him, his cheek getting redder. Takahiro chuckled and kissed his neck, making him shiver. “Alright, let’s go before Mama wakes up and gives us hell.”

                Hajime nodded and let go. Takahiro put down the box on his desk and went picking up clothes in his cupboard for Hajime. He snorted when Hajime put them on. Though the other might be a bit larger than him, he was still shorter than him by five good centimetres. He had to prevent the shorts from falling and the t-shirt Takahiro lent him was too long on him, being already oversized for Takahiro himself.

“Stop laughing, idiot.” Hajime grumbled, pouting.

“I’m sorry, you just look both ridiculous and adorable, I can’t help it.” He replied with a grin.

                Takahiro laid down on his bed, opening an arm to let Hajime settle against him. Thankfully his bed was large enough for both of them, though there was always the risk of one pushing the other out of bed during the night. It happened less often when they started sleeping cuddling, though.

                Hajime came and laid down next so him, immediately wrapping his arms around him and burying his face against his neck. Takahiro put down his arm, bringing Hajime as close as he could.

“… you know, you could have waited tomorrow to bring the creampuffs.”

“… shut up and sleep.”

“Aww, were you impatient to see me? How cute of you, Hajime!” Takahiro chuckled.

“You’re worse than Oikawa, oh my god.”

“Yup, but you love me anyway.” He grinned.

“I do. I love you, ‘Hiro.” Hajime murmured, sleep taking over his mind.

“I love you too, Hajime.”


End file.
